The present specification describes features of a new product known as Microgen Aptitude V3.00. This product is a development of Microgen's earlier Aptitude product which is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/341,156 (publication no US-2006-0247805-A1) and corresponding European Patent Application No 06100913.0 (publication no 1,686,466), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Aptitude is a program with a graphical interface which allows users to create complex applications without knowledge of traditional programming languages.